


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by bulecelup



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bahasa Indonesia, Car Accidents, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Presumed Dead, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dengan gerakan cepat, ada sebuah mobil model hammer menabrak Tweek. Dia terpental ke atas kaca depan mobil, lalu jatuh kembali ke aspal dengan kepala mengarah duluan kebawah. Setelah itu, dia tergolek tidak bergerak dengan darah mengenang dibawah kepalanya. Craig/Tweek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Title: I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing.  
Pair: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak.  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort.  
Summary: Dengan gerakan cepat, ada sebuah mobil model hammer menabrak Tweek. Dia terpental ke atas kaca depan mobil, lalu jatuh kembali ke aspal dengan kepala mengarah duluan kebawah. Setelah itu, dia tergolek tidak bergerak dengan darah mengenang dibawah kepalanya. Craig/Tweek.  
Disclaimer: Blargh. South Park bukan punya saya. Punyanya Matt Stone sama Trey Parker. Saya juga tidak memiliki judul “I don’t wanna miss a thing” yang dimiliki oleh Aerosmith… ah, jadi pengen nonton Armageddon lagi… oh, dad… *mata berbinar-binar*  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Tweek menyadari kalau dirinya tidak berguna. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari jadi bulan-bulannya anak-anak, paranoid dan panikan sendiri di kelas, sehingga membuat guru dan kawan-kawan kelasnya semaput. 

 

Dia memang sudah memiliki masalah ini sejak berumur 9 tahun, dan sekarang ketika dia sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun, masalahnya menjadi semakin parah. 

 

Yah, tahu kan gimana kehidupan di Senior High School? Kalau kamu tidak keren atau memiliki sejarah, pasti kamu akan terasingi dan menjadi kambing congek. Itulah Tweek, salah satu dari mereka. 

 

Dulu sewaktu SD dan SMP, dia memiliki banyak teman. Tapi sekarang teman-temannya mulai berbalik punggung, menganggapnya tidak berguna dan selalu mengisenginya dengan gurauan kasar yang kadang kali berbahaya dan membuat Tweek terluka. 

 

Yang paling sering mengisenginya (tentu saja) adalah Cartman. Di susul oleh Clyde, Craig, dan yang lain. Tapi Craig adalah yang paling parah. Dia tak segan-segan untuk mendorong muka Tweek menghantam loker besi, dan pergi meninggalkannya sambil tertawa atau memberinya jari tengah. 

 

Dulu Tweek dan Craig bersahabat baik, sampai sekarang-sekarang ini, dimana Craig lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengan teman-teman populernya yang sering mengisengi Tweek…

 

Tweek merasa dunianya tidak lagi sama semenjak Craig menjauhkan diri darinya. Karena dia benar-benar menyukai Craig… ralat, dia SANGAT menyukainya. Melebihi batas teman, mungkin. Urgh, bukannya dia mengaku kalau dia itu Gay seperti Stan dengan Kyle, tapi… ya… memang… Tweek mempunyai perasaan tersendiri bagi Craig. 

 

Tapi rasanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi baginya untuk mengatakan perasaan itu kepada Craig. Dia mungkin akan menghajarnya atau mengatainya, dan akan semakin menyiksa dirinya… 

 

Tweek sering kali menangis sendirian di balik pintu kamar mandi sekolah, dan akan melanjutkannya jika sudah sampai dirumah. Insomnia-nya semakin parah hari demi hari, dan ketergantungannya akan kopi juga melebihi batas orang biasa. 

 

Semua itu karena perlakuan teman-temannya. Semua itu karena Craig… Tweek benci hidupnya. Orang tuanya juga tidak membantunya, mereka seakan-akan menutup mata melihat kondisi anak mereka sendiri… orang tua macam apa mereka itu?

 

Mereka semua tidak ada yang perduli dengannya… Tweek berharap kalau dia lebih baik menghilang saja, atau mati aja sekalian. Supaya tidak perlu melihat mereka mengacuhkannya seperti batu kerikil ditengah jalan. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Tweek melingkarkan syal putih wool panjang dilehernya. Udara hari ini dingin sekali. sialnya dia tidak membawa jaket, hanya syal dan sarung tangan saja. Dammit. 

 

Dia membenarkan tas selempang warna cokelat kopi yang melingkar di pundak kanannya, dan bergegas pergi keluar sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sampai di jalanan komplek rumah, tinggal menyeberangi beberapa jalanan, dia akan sampai dirumah. 

 

Di belakangnya, Tweek mendengar suara tawa Craig dan Clyde. Dia sedikit melirik dari balik pundaknya, melihat kalau Token, Craig, dan Clyde mengambil rute jalan pulang yang sama dengannya. 

 

Dia memberi mereka ratapan sinis. Pasti mereka memiliki ide untuk menjahilinya di tengah jalan. Karena itulah Tweek membuang pandangannya dari mereka, dan berjalan cepat kedepan. 

 

Clyde menyadari kalau Tweek berjalan didepan, “Hey, lihat. itu si Spazzy! Gangguin yuk???” seringai muncul di bibirnya. Craig ikut-ikutan menyeringai. 

 

Token mengelengkan kepala. Dia satu-satunya anak anggota geng Clyde yang tidak menganiaya Tweek. “Jangan ah, kalian berdua sudah banyak menganggunya di sekolah.” 

 

“Siapa yang perduli?” Craig menjulurkan lidah, mau berlari menghadang Tweek yang sebentar lagi sampai di penyeberangan jalan. “Aku akan menangkapnya, dan kamu yang mengikatnya di tiang lampu lalu lintas, oke?” dia menengok kepada Clyde yang langsung menyetujui ide itu. 

 

Mereka berdua berlari untuk menangkap Tweek. Token ditinggal dibelakang, tak sempat untuk melerai mereka. 

 

Tweek merasakan pundaknya bergidik, dia mendengar langkah kaki cepat mengarah kepadanya… tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung turun kejalan raya untuk menghindari mereka, dan dia tak melihat ke kiri maupun ke kanan…

 

Dengan gerakan cepat, ada sebuah mobil model hammer menabrak Tweek. Dia terpental ke atas kaca depan mobil, lalu jatuh kembali ke aspal dengan kepala mengarah duluan kebawah. 

 

Mobil tersebut berhenti, sang pemilik turun dari mobilnya dan mengecek kondisi anak yang dia tabrak. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar ikut menolongnya, beberapa diantaranya menelepon 911 untuk meminta bantuan. 

 

Clyde dan Craig bengong. Kejadian itu berlangsung didepan mata mereka. Mereka melihat tubuh Tweek yang kecil ditabrak oleh mobil itu, terhempas di udara, dan terguling-guling di jalanan seperti boneka rusak. Rasa takut terpancar di kedua mata mereka. 

 

“TWEEK!” Craig berteriak histeris, dia mencoba memasuki kerumunan orang yang mengerubungi tubuh Tweek, dia mau melihat keadaannya!

 

Pemandangan yang Craig lihat membuat perutnya terasa mual. Tweek tergeletak di aspal, darah menggenang dibawah kepala dan tangannya. Mulut dan hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah, banyak sekali luka sayatan dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya. 

 

Craig mengangkat tubuh lemas Tweek, berteriak histeris memanggil namanya. Dia meneriaki orang-orang disekitarnya untuk mencari bantuan, mereka pun dengan sigap menuruti perintahnya. Clyde dan Token mendatangi Craig yang sekarang memeluk erat Tweek dalam dekapannya, chullo biru dan bajunya kotor terkena darah Tweek. 

 

“Shit! Apakah dia mati!? Oh shit, shit, shit…” Clyde menjambak rambutnya tanda frustasi. Token memegang kedua pundaknya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang terguncang hebat. 

 

Menghiraukan mereka berdua, Craig masih berusaha untuk menyadarkan Tweek. 

 

“Tweek! Tweekers, ayo bangun, hey, buka matamu!! Tweek!” raung Craig. 

 

Tweek tetap tidak bergerak. Bahkan ketika ambulance datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, dia tetap saja tidak bergerak. Paramedis mengangkat tubuh lunglainya keatas tandu, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. 

 

Craig ingin ikut dengannya, tapi salah satu paramedis melarangnya. Katanya dia lebih baik menyusul menggunakan kendaraan lain, karena kondisi Tweek sangat parah sekali. 

 

Token menarik pundak Craig agar tak menghalangi para paramedis melakukan tugas mereka. di dekapan tangan kanannya sudah ada Clyde yang mulai menangis sesunggukan. 

 

Paramedis naik kedalam ambulance. Mereka menutup pintu belakang, dan langsung pergi dengan bunyi sirene menggelegar dari lampu atap mobil mereka. 

 

Didalam sana, Tweek mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Sebuah selang pernafasan, beberapa suntikan obat, penyangga leher, dan sebagainya… namun hal itu tidak begitu banyak membantunya, detak jantungnya berdetak semakin pelan setiap menitnya…

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

“Hoi, bangun.”

 

Tweek merasa seperti ada seseorang menendang pundaknya. Dia mendesah pelan saat membuka mata, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali... dia mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit. 

 

“Nah, gitu kek, bangun!” 

 

Suara perempuan ketus menyambutnya. Tweek menengok kesamping, ada sepasang kaki jenjang yang memakai sneakers busuk dan celana jeans hitam berdiri disana. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat seorang gadis tengah menatapnya balik. 

 

Gadis itu memiliki potongan rambut hitam cukup pendek, memakai sebuah cape sepanjang pinggang berwarna hitam yang dihiasi oleh bordiran abstrak putih di ujung-ujungnya. Kedua tangannya terlapisi oleh arm warmer sweater warna putih. 

 

“GAH!!” Tweek berteriak histeris, dia merangkak sedikit kebelakang dan memeluk dirinya tanda defensif. “J-Jan-jangan Bu-bu-bunuh a-aku!!” teriaknya. 

 

Gadis berkacamata tebal itu mengangkat alis. Wajah bego terpampang diwajahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Tweek, bertekuk lutut didepannya, dan mencengkram kedua tangan Tweek kebawah. 

 

“Heh! Woi, diam! Tidak ada yang akan membunuhmu! Lagian kamu udah mati duluan, bego!” 

 

“GAH---!!!? APA!!?!” 

 

Tweek menjadi semakin histeris mendengar perkataannya. Ngeliat kalau Tweek makin paranoid, akhirnya si gadis aneh itu menonjok muka Tweek. Dia mengerami kepalan tangannya sesudah memukul Tweek, mukanya keras banget!

 

“Maaf,” dia meminta maaf kepada Tweek, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. “Tapi kamu tidak bisa diam, jadi aku memukulmu.” 

 

Tweek mengusap pipinya yang kena tonjok, “K-ku-kurasa tak apa… ak-aku pa-pantas menda-patkan itu…” lenguhnya. 

 

Kemudian Tweek mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Semuanya terlihat putih, seperti ruang keluarganya, minus perabotan tentunya. Setelah puas mengamati sekeliling, Tweek menatap gadis itu kembali. 

 

“A-aku ada di-di-dimana? La-la-lalu, ka-kamu si-siapa?” Tanya Tweek sambil mencengkram ujung syal wool putih yang masih ia kenakan. 

 

“Ah, itu pertanyaan yang cukup bagus…” gadis itu mengusap dagunya, senyuman tajam dia berikan kepada Tweek. “Namaku Harlow Hawthrone, jangan memendekkan namaku jadi Hacchan atau aku akan menamparmu lagi.” Dia sedikit menekan nada bicaranya pas mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. 

 

Tweek mengangguk, mencatat hal itu baik-baik didalam benaknya. 

 

“Dan ini adalah dunia peralihan,” Harlow membentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. “Pertengahan menuju alam baka, lebih tepatnya. Aku sendiri adalah penjaga dunia ini, aku membantu jiwa-jiwa malang yang tersesat seperti dirimu.” 

 

Tweek terperongo, “Ma-maksu-maksudmu, ak-aku be-benar-benar su-sudah mati!?” sahutnya. “Ya Tuhan!! Ak-aku ta-tak i-ing-ingat ap-apa yang terjadi, u-umurku ma-masih sang-sangat muda, aku….”

 

“Darling. Kamu di tabrak mobil jenis Hammer, dan tergeletak berdarah di jalanan. Dan tidak, kamu tidak benar-benar mati.” Harlow mengkoreksi perkataannya sebelum Tweek histeris lagi. 

 

“H-Huh? Ta..tapi katamu…” Tweek jadi bingung. 

 

Harlow menghela nafas dalam-dalam, “Dengarkan aku, darling… biasanya orang mati langsung pergi ke Surga maupun Nereka. Yaa itu karena takdir mereka memang sudah tertulis begitu! Tapi kamu… kamu belum waktunya untuk mati! Makanya kamu terjebak di dunia peralihan, dan harus segera kembali ke tubuhmu sebelum kamu terjebak selamanya disini atau diambil oleh pencabut nyawa!” 

 

“Ja…jadi aku bisa ke-kembali hi-hidup lagi?” Tanya Tweek. Ada sedikit nada sedih di perkataannya. 

 

“Yup! Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu kebawah lagi sebelum si Bego Fabiano datang…” Harlow mau menggapai tangan Tweek, tapi Tweek dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Harlow memberinya wajah bingung. 

 

“A-aku ta-tak mau kembali!” ujar Tweek, membuang muka ke arah lain. 

 

Harlow melotot, teriakan melengking keluar dari mulut kecilnya. “APA!? Have you lost your mind, young man!? Kamu harus kembali ke tubuhmu, kalau tidak kamu benar-benar meninggal dan stuck disini untuk selama-lamanya!!” dia terlihat seperti akan menelan Tweek hidup-hidup.

 

“A-aku tak per-perduli! Pokoknya a-a-aku tak ma-mau pulang!!” Tweek berjalan menghindarinya. namun dia tak merasa seperti berjalan pergi, malah kerasa berputar-putar ditempat saja. soalnya Harlow selalu bisa meraihnya dibelakang. 

 

“Kenapa kamu tidak mau!? Kamu sudah diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi, kenapa kamu menolaknya!?” Harlow meraih pundak Tweek, memutarnya dengan gerakan cepat, dan memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya secara langsung. 

 

“Ti-tidak a-ada ya-yang pe-perduli denganku!” air mata jatuh dari mata cantik milik Tweek. Harlow dibuat terhenyak saat melihat Tweek menangis. “Ti-tida-tidak ada ya-yang bi-bisa ak-aku pa-panggil teman disana, o-orang tu-tuaku juga tidak pe-perduli ke-kepadaku! Se-semua orang me-membenciku! Le-lebih ba-baik ak-aku mati saja…” Tweek menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. 

 

Harlow terdiam. Rasa sakit tersirat disinar matanya. 

 

“Tweek,” Harlow memanggilnya dengan lembut. “Tidak ada yang membencimu. Semua orang perduli kepadamu, mereka semua khawatir dengan kondisimu…” 

 

“J-ja-jangan bo-bohong!!” Tweek semakin bergelinang air mata. Kedua pipi pucatnya memerah, isakan kecil bahkan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. “A-ak-aku ma-mau ma-mati sa-saja!!” teriaknya. 

 

Harlow mendengus, membisikan sesuatu keatas kepalanya. “Oh, jadi begini caramu membalasku. oh Tuhan… kalau aku tidak ingat kalau kau Maha Pencipta, mungkin sudah ku tendang bokongmu.” 

 

Untung Tweek masih sibuk menangis jadi nggak mendengar umpatan Harlow kepada ‘Boss’-nya yang ada diatas sana. 

 

Untuk beberapa saat Harlow membiarkan Tweek menangis. Sebenarnya dia sedang mencari cara untuk membawa Tweek pulang ketubuhnya. karena Harlow tidak bisa membawanya pulang apabila tidak mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

 

Dia menyentikan jari tangannya, “Hey, Tweeky!” panggil si Gadis eksentrik. 

 

Tweek menghapus butir air matanya. lengan bajunya basah karena menyerap begitu banyak air mata. “A-a-apa!?” sahutnya balik. 

 

“Bagaimana kalau aku menunjukan apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu apabila kamu mati beneran?” 

 

“H-Hah?”

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Tweek memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tak mengerti akan apa yang Harlow bicarakan. 

 

“A-apa ma-maksudmu? A-aku tak mengerti…” 

 

“Aku akan membawamu ke dunia Alternate Universe. Dimana kamu tidak kembali kepada tubuhmu dan benar-benar mati.” 

 

Harlow kembali menyentikan tangannya. Suasana ruang putih hampa berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan lain, mereka berdua kini berada disebuah acara pemakaman yang dihadiri oleh banyak orang menggunakan pakaian hitam. 

 

Tweek melangkah kedepan, melihat wajah orang-orang yang ia kenal sedang memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada peti mati yang akan segera di kebumikan dihadapan mereka. 

 

Dia melihat kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya menangis di atas pundak ayahnya, mengumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas dialam isakan tangisnya. Didekat mereka ada teman-teman seangkatannya. para gadis menangis, sementara yang laki-laki terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah. 

 

Eric Cartman bahkan terlihat dibarisan paling depan! Sesenggukan, sampai harus ditenangkan oleh Butters yang berdiri disampingnya. 

 

Clyde dan Token juga ada disana. Kantung mata terlihat jelas di bawah mata Clyde, sepertinya dia tak berhenti menangis selama berhari-hari. Di samping Token, Tweek melihat orang yang tidak lagi asing baginya… yaitu Craig. Dia nampak berbeda sekali menggunakan setelan jas hitam, apalagi dia tak memakai chullo biru kesayangannya!

 

Pandangan mata Tweek beralih kepada peti mati yang mereka doakan. Ada foto wajahnya diatas peti mati berbalut karangan bunga Iris putih tersebut. Mereka semua menangisi pemakamannya…

 

“Mereka menangisimu, Tweek. Mereka perduli kepadamu! kadang mereka sering membuatmu jengkel bahkan marah, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu sangat perduli padamu…” kata Harlow, berdiri dibelakang Tweek.

 

“K-k-kau sa-salah. I-ini s-semua bo-bohongan!” Tweek menengok kebelakang, menghadap ke Harlow dengan mata yang sekali lagi basah dengan air mata. 

 

Dia menunjuk kepada semua teman-temannya, “C-C-Cartman ti-tidak pe-pernah me-merasa ber-bersalah ka-karena su-su-sudah menya-nyakitiku! Be-begitupun ju-ju-juga de-dengan Clyde, ap-a-apalagi….” Jari tangannya berhenti menunjuk kearah Craig. “C-Craig! Di-dia memben-benciku! Di-dialah ya-yang pa-paling se-sering me-menyakitiku, di-dia sa-sama se-sekali tidak perduli!!” 

 

“Tweek!!” Harlow kembali meraung. “Justeru dia yang paling merana apabila kamu mati, bego!”

 

“Ti-tidak mu-mungkin! Su-sudahlah, ak-aku tak mau me-mendengar ap-apalagi mel-melihat omong ko-kosongmu!!” Tweek jatuh ke tanah dengan lutut duluan. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. seluruh badannya gemetaran, gumaman suara tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. 

 

Harlow mengeram sekarang. Dia menarik tangan Tweek dengan kasar, menyeretnya pergi beberapa jengkal dari sana. Tau-tau, pemandangan sudah berubah. Kini mereka berada jembatan tua yang ada di ujung kota.

 

Jembatan itu mengarah ke hutan, dan dibawahnya ada sungai yang memiliki arus terjal. Bebatuan tajam mencuat keluar dari bawah, tak bisa dibayangkan apabila ada orang jatuh kebawah jembatan itu…

 

“Lihat itu.” Harlow menujuk ke sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri dipinggir jembatan. Sayang sosoknya tak jelas terlihat karena terhalangi oleh kabut, sudah begitu gelap pula karena malam hari. 

 

Tweek menghapus air mata terakhir, mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri melihat siapa yang Harlow tunjuk. 

 

Perlahan, kabut menghilang. Memperlihatkan sosok orang misterius itu.

 

“C-Cr-Craig!?” decak Tweek, saat engeh kalau orang itu adalah Craig. 

 

“Lihat dia, Tweeky. Lihat betapa pucat dan kurus dirinya. Dia tidak tidur dan tidak makan maupun minum beberapa hari setelah pemakaman dirimu. Dia merusak dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu sedih kehilangan dirimu.” Harlow membawa Tweek mendekati Craig yang menatap kebawah sungai terjal. 

 

“C-Cra-Craig…” sungguh menyakitkan batin dan hati sekali melihat Craig merana. Tweek mencoba untuk meraihnya, tapi tangannya malah menembus tubuh jangkung milik Craig. 

 

“Kamu tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Kita ini hanyalah bayangan, dan kamu tidak akan bisa menghentikannya untuk melompati jembatan ini.” Kata Harlow, terdengar seperti mengancamnya. 

 

“L-Lompat!?” Tweek histeris lagi. “Di-dia ma-mau bu-bu-bunuh diri!? Me-mengapa!?” 

 

Sebelum Harlow sempat untuk menjelaskan mengapa, omongan Craig mendahuluinya. 

 

“Tweekers…” tidak ada nada suara berarti dalam perkataannya. Dia hampir terlihat seperti mayat hidup. “Kamu mati karena aku… maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan… aku harap aku bisa memutar balik waktu, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kukatakan pada dirimu…” air mata berjalan turun ke rahang bawahnya. 

 

Tweek gemetaran menunggu apa yang ingin Craig katakan, matanya membesar seperti bola permen berwarna hijau elektrik. 

 

“Aku mencintaimu… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Tweek…” 

 

Setelah itu, Craig melepas chullo birunya dan menerjunkan dirinya kebawah jembatan. Tweek berteriak untuk meraih tangannya, namun dia tidak bisa mengengamnya karena dia hanyalah bayangan semata. 

 

Craig jatuh kebawah sungai terjal itu, masuk kedalam kabut tebal yang menutupinya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara benda keras jatuh, lalu semuanya menjadi hening. 

 

“CRAIG!!” Tweek memukul-mukul semen beton pinggi jembatan, meringis sedih menyaksikan orang yang teramat dia sayangi melakukan bunuh diri tepat didepan matanya. 

 

Harlow berjalan mendekatinya, memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang. Pemandangan mengerikan itu menghilang, mereka kembali berada di dalam ruangan putih. 

 

“Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kamu merasa seperti sampah karena diperlakukan secara buruk oleh orang-orang. Hell, tapi mereka bukanlah alasan bagimu untuk mati mengenaskan. Dan mereka tanpa sadar telah menjadi bagian terpenting didalam hidupmu, suka maupun duka, mereka selalu ada di sisimu.” Bisik Harlow. 

 

Dia membantu Tweek untuk berdiri, Tweek langsung memeluknya dan menangis di dekapan gadis itu. Harlow menghela nafas panjang, senyuman kecil merekah dibibirnya. 

 

“Kembalilah pulang, Tweeky. Semua orang menanti kehadiranmu,” Harlow melepas pelukan Tweek. Mengangkat dagu remaja kecil itu dengan tangannya. “Khususnya si siapa-namanya-oh, Craig itu. Mungkin dia akan memberimu sebuah kejutan.” 

 

Tweek mengangguk. Kemudian dia bertanya, “Me-menga-mengapa ka-kau ti-tidak me-menyerah u-untuk meya-yakinkan di-diriku u-untuk pulang?” 

 

“Itu karena, Tweeky darling, sudah tugasku,” Harlow menepuk-nepuk dadanya. “Kan sudah kubilang, aku ini sama denganmu… dan lihat apa yang terjadi karena aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal disini. Aku terjebak diantara dunia dan alam baka, malah dapet kerjaan menjadi pembimbing remaja-remaja labil sepertimu.” 

 

“K-ka-kau ju-juga sa-sama de-denganku?” Tweek terlihat terkejut. 

 

Harlow kembali tersenyum, “Yeah… saat disuruh memilih, aku memilih untuk mati. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, orang-orang yang aku kira tidak perduli dan benci padaku ternyata menangisi diriku. Orang tuaku yang bercerai bahkan mau bersatu untuk memakamkan diriku kebawah tanah.”

 

Tweek jadi merasa sedih mendengar cerita Harlow. Harlow menyadari hal ini, dia buru-buru merubah topik pembicaraan. 

 

“Hey… jangan merasa sedih untukku, semuanya sudah terjadi!” Ujar Harlow. Mengasak-asak rambut Tweek seperti anak kecil. 

 

“S-se-seandainya ada ya-yang bi-bisa aku la-lakukan u-untuk me-membuatmu le-lebih baik…” 

 

“Sebenarnya ada, darling! Kamu harus kembali ke tubuhmu, menjalani hidupmu yang masih panjang sebelum si bego Fabiano datang dan menyeretmu ke meja pendaftaran masuk alam baka!” sahut Harlow, dia mendorong Tweek menuju sebuah pintu yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan mereka. 

 

“Kenapa kamu memanggil-manggil namaku sih, Harlow sayang?” 

 

Mendadak ada kepulan asap hitam muncul di samping mereka. Dari dalam sana muncul seorang pemuda berwajah pucat yang memiliki rambut pendek seputih salju, bola matanya berwarna biru keunguan, dan dia memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan dasi merah. 

 

Harlow berdecak kaget. Dia dengan segera menyuruh Tweek untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya saat pemuda pucat itu berjalan mendekati mereka. 

 

“Ha! Kamu terlambat, Fabiano! Dia sudah bilang ingin kembali! Kamu tidak bisa menariknya ke alam baka! Nyeh-nyeh!!” Harlow mengejeknya, tapi Fabiano tetap memasang wajah cool. 

 

“Aku tahu kok. Aku cuman kepingin lihat keadaanmu saja. Emangnya sekarang udah ada hukum yang melarangku untuk bertemu dengan pacarku sendiri, apa?” Dia tersenyum. Pipi Harlow memerah, gadis itu mendumel sambil lanjut membawa Tweek menuju pintu kayu yang menjadi portal penghubung. 

 

Harlow membukakan pintu itu buatnya. Didalam sana ada sebuah pusaran kecil berwarna biru yang dikelilingi oleh serpihan cahaya seperti bintang-bintang kecil. 

 

“Masuklah, dan kamu akan kembali hidup.” Harlow memberitahukannya untuk terakhir kalinya. 

 

Sudut bibir Tweek tertekuk. Akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum. Dia memberikan pelukan terakhir untuk gadis itu, yang langsung dibalas dengan penuh sayang. Fabiano cemberut melihat mereka berdua berpelukan dari kejauhan. 

 

“Te-terima ka-kasih banyak a-atas bantuanmu…” Tweek berdiri diambang pintu, siap untuk masuk kedalam. 

 

“Sama-sama. Dan ingat pesanku…” Harlow menganggukan kepalanya. Tweek memiringkan kepala menunggu lanjutan perkataannya. “Jika kamu berfikir lebih baik mati saja, selalu ingat kalau di belahan dunia lain, ada seseorang yang akan kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Ah, tapi si Craig rumahnya dekat dengan rumah mu ya, yaa kadang belahan jiwa berada tepat didepan jendela rumah, hmh.” Harlow mengangkat kedua pundaknya. 

 

Tweek tertawa mendengar omongannya. Selanjutnya, dia melompat masuk kedalam pusaran biru ditengah-tengah kehampaan hitam itu. Harlow melambaikan tangan, dia melihat Tweek yang terhisap kebawah sana juga melambaikan tangan padanya. 

 

Pintu itu kemudian menghilang. Harlow menghela nafas yang teramat panjang sekali sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas kepala. 

 

“Hari yang melelahkan, huh?” Fabiano muncul di belakangnya, melingkarkan kedua tangan besarnya di pinggang gadis bertubuh mungil itu. 

 

Harlow mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Fabiano, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga Neraka dari sang pencabut nyawa. “Setidaknya aku menjalankan tugasku dengan baik. Tidak seperti seseorang yang aku kenal di atas sana yang kerjaannya cuman ngasih tugas dan ngeliatin dari balik awan putih sucinya.” 

 

Tentu Fabiano tahu siapakah yang diimaksudkan oleh Harlow. Dia ketawa. 

 

Fabiano semakin mendekap tubuh Harlow kecilnya. Harlow mencari posisi yang nyaman, dan dia mendesah pelan menemukan dirinya seperti diselimuti oleh selimut tebal saat berada didalam pelukan Fabiano. 

 

“Ayo pulang… aku ingin menghabiskan hariku yang membosankan ini bersamamu.” 

 

“Hmh. Kenapa kamu jadi manja, oh sang pencabut nyawa yang saat pertama kali bertemu denganku langsung menohokku menggunakan pisau?” 

 

“Hey. Aku kira kita sudah melupakan masalah itu. Sudah jangan diingat-ingat lagi ah!” 

 

Harlow menyeringai. Dia berpindah ke sisi Fabiano, mengengam lengannya secara erat. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Tak lama kemudian mereka menghilang disapu angin, hanya meninggalkan sehelai bulu sayap berwarna abu-abu di lantai putih. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Tweek mendengar suara deruan mesin diantara kepalanya. Awal mulanya dia tak merasakan apapun, tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Dia seperti sedang berbaring di tempat tidur… dan seperti ada seseorang sedang menguncang-guncang pundaknya. 

 

“Tweek! Tweek!” panggil orang itu. 

 

Tweek mengenali suaranya… dia membuka mata secara perlahan, melihat wajah Craig berada diatasnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan chullo biru itu berteriak kegirangan melihat Tweek membuka mata. 

 

“Tweek! Ya Tuhan, kamu kembali hidup!!!” Craig terlihat seperti akan melakukan sujud syukur. Tapi dia menahan diri, berhenti berteriak dan focus kepada Tweek yang kini beranjak kedalam posisi duduk diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. 

 

Tweek melihat kesekelilingnya. Menyadari kalau dia berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup milik rumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi? Yang dia ingat terakhir kali adalah bertemu dengan Harlow, kemudian menyeberangi jalan… oh, dia ingat sekarang. 

 

“Tweek…?” Craig mendekati Tweek. Nafasnya memburu, seperti habis melakukan lari sprint. “Kamu…baik-baik saja?” tanyanya dengan lembut. Nada khawatir terdengar dari suaranya. 

 

Tweek menoleh kearahnya, melihat wajah Craig dengan tatapan kosong. Dia habis melihat Craig menangisi pemakaman dirinya dan melakukan bunuh diri di jurang terjal. Apakah benar Craig akan melakukan itu apabila dia benar-benar mati? 

 

Craig bingung karena Tweek tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia juga tidak gemetaran atau apapun, duduk tenang, melihat wajahnya dalam-dalam, dengan selang infus mengantung di pergelangan tangan kanannya. 

 

Keadaan Tweek sendiri bisa dibilang lumayan. Dari leher hingga dada terlilit perban, kaki kirinya dipasangi gips dan diganjal menggunakan bantal kepala. Sepertinya mobil hammer sialan itu memang tahu betul bagaimana caranya untuk menabrak pejalan kaki. 

 

“Tweek…ka-kamu benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Kamu kehilangan denyut jantung beberapa saat yang lalu, Clyde dan Token bergegas keluar untuk mencari dokter dan orang tuamu yang ada di depan, untuk mengecek dirimu…” Craig menjelaskan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat sebelum Tweek terbangun. 

 

Tweek menganggukan kepalanya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah lain, “H-ha-harusnya ak-aku ti-tidak sela-lamat. Ta-tabrakan itu…” dia melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan luka sayatan. 

 

Craig menyahut didepan mukanya, “Se-seharusnya kecelakaan itu bisa dihindari apabila aku tidak mengejarmu! Itu semua salahku, maafkan aku, Tweek…” genangan air mata mengumpul dibawah mata biru muda miliknya. 

 

Tweek terkejut melihat Craig seperti akan menangis. dia mengira kalau Craig tidak akan pernah menangis lagi setelah kematian Stripe beberapa tahun yang lalu di Junior High School. 

 

Kata-kata pahit keluar dari mulut Tweek. “Ke-kena-kenapa bar-baru se-sekarang ka-kamu be-berbicara denganku, C-Craig? Kena-kenapa kamu baru mi-minta maaf sekarang?” dia tak bermaksud untuk menghakimi Craig, namun dia tetap merasa sedih mengenai semua yang menimpanya…

 

Air mata akhirnya jatuh juga dari mata Craig Tucker. Si penyendiri tukang pembuat onar di sekolah. 

 

Craig langsung memeluk Tweek, sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka si Spazzy maniak kopi itu. Tweek berteriak kecil pada saat tubuh Craig bersentuhan dengannya. Wajahnya menjadi merah dengan seketika. 

 

“M-ma-maaf…” Craig ngomong sedikit gagu, air mata membasahi wajahnya yang terbenam di pundak kecil Tweek. “Seharusnya aku tidak menyangkal perasaanku sendiri, hingga membuatmu terluka karena keegoisanku…” 

 

Tweek jadi bingung. Dia tidak mengerti Craig itu sedang membicarakan apa, yang ada jantungnya jadi berdetak semakin cepat saat Craig mengencangkan dekapan tangannya di tubuhnya. 

 

“Aku mencintaimu, Tweekers. Aku selalu mencintaimu dari dulu…”

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Tweek merasa nafasnya terganjal setelah mendengar pengakuan Craig. Air mata juga ikut mengumpul dimatanya. 

 

“Ta-tap-tapi ka-kamu mem-membenciku. Ka-kamu se-selalu menjahatiku selama i-ini…” isakan kecil kabur dari mulutnya. 

 

Craig menarik tubuhnya, menghadap kepada Tweek, dan meremas kedua pundaknya secara berbarengan. “Tidak! aku tidak membencimu! Itu… itu semua karena aku berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanku akan dirimu, oh Tweekers, percayalah padaku…” dia memelas. 

 

Tweek tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dia ingin mempercayai apa yang Craig katakan, tapi hatinya… sedikit sisi galau masih ada disana. 

 

Craig tahu kalau dia harus mencoba lebih keras untuk meyakinkan Tweek… dan dia menemukan ide bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya. 

 

Dia mencium bibirnya. Mendesaknya dengan lembut. Dan secara tidak terduga, Tweek membalas ciumannya. Mereka beradu cium dengan mesra, sampai mereka berdua harus berhenti karena ketergantungan akan udara. 

 

Tweek mengelus bibirnya yang berwarna pink menggunakan jemari tangan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran lagi. “GAH!! K-ka-kamu me-menciumku!!” teriaknya. 

 

Melihat Tweek histeris, Craig jadi nggak tenang. “A-ah, maaf! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkan dirimu, Tweek! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!” 

 

Tweek melihat kesungguhan diwajahnya. Craig tak berbohong. Itu hasil dari bertahun-tahun mengamati dengan baik raut wajah Craig. 

 

“…Ak-aku per-percaya…” rintih Tweek dengan pelan. Mukanya jadi semakin merah nan panas. 

 

Craig sedikit tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Tweek. Lalu membawa Tweek kedalam dekapan tangannya sekali lagi. Kali ini, Tweek membalas pelukannya.

 

Dia menyeringai keatas langit-langit, berfikir mungkin Harlow sedang melihat dari atas sana. Dia berterima kasih kepada gadis itu, karena sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap hidup dan tidak salah mengambil keputusan…

 

Tweek mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Berada didekapan Craig rasanya seperti pulang kerumah…

 

(FIN)  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-Omake Version-  
3 minggu kemudian, Tweek di perbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah. Craig dengan setia menemaninya selama dirawat, orang tua Tweek tidak keberatan sama sekali, begitupun dengan ayah dan ibu Craig sendiri. mereka justeru senang kalau kedua anak mereka saling menjaga satu sama lainnya. 

 

“Cra-Craig….” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“K-k-kau tahu… ka-kakiku su-sudah sembuh, ak-aku bisa ja-jalan sendiri…”

 

Tweek dan Craig berjalan di jalan setapak dekat kompleks rumah. Craig mengengam tangan Tweek dengan teramat kuat, dan memasangkan syal panjang miliknya yang melingkar dileher kepada Tweek, jadinya mereka berjalan menggunakan syal panjang yang terlilit di leher masing-masing. 

 

Beberapa orang menengok kearah mereka, biasanya sih pada bodo amat dan terus jalan. Tapi beberapa gadis melenguh bahagia melihat Tweek dan Craig berjalan melewati mereka. Mereka mulai berteriak dan berbisik-bisik tentang betapa imutnya mereka sebagai pasangan!

 

“Oh….” 

 

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua berjalan ke penyeberangan jalan tempat Tweek tertabrak. Craig melirik ke arah pacar barunya, takut kalau Tweek akan mulai histeris dan ketakutan karena melihat tempat dimana dia hampir saja mati dan kehilangan banyak darah. 

 

“Er…bagaimana kalau kita mengambil jalan yang lain? Atau mau istirahat di kedai kecil milik temannya Ruby? Ada roti bagel enak loh disana…” Craig mencari alasan. 

 

Tweek mengelengkan kepalanya, “T-ta-tak ap-apa, Craig… lam-lambat laun ak-aku ha-harus da-datang ke-kesini un-untuk me-melihatnya…”

 

Craig lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempercayai omongan Tweek, tapi melihat Tweek tenang saat berdiri di pinggir jalan, mengamati jalanan aspal tempatnya hampir meregang nyawa… nah, mungkin Tweek memang benar-benar bisa untuk mengontrol ketakutannya kali ini. 

 

“Tempat ini memang berbahaya,” Craig semakin erat mengengam tangan Tweek. Nafas putih menguap keluar dari balik syalnya. “Aku dengar dari beberapa penjual disini kalau selain kamu, beberapa tahun yang lalu ada anak lain yang tertabrak mobil… seorang perempuan. Sayang, dia keburu meninggal sebelum ambulance datang.”

 

“O-Oh ya?” Tweek mengadahkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat Craig. Maklum, Craig lebih tinggi darinya. “Si-s-siapa nama-nya?” 

 

Craig mendehem sebentar. “Er… kalau tidak salah namanya… Harlow… ya, Harlow… Harlow Hawthrone…”

 

Tweek terperongo mendengar nama Harlow yang disebut oleh Craig, mulutnya sampai teranga lebar sekali. 

 

“Katanya sih dia main lari ketengah jalan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas, dan dia ditabrak oleh mini truck… dia tergeletak pas ditempatmu mendarat, Tweekers…” Craig merangkul pinggang Tweek, rasa takut akan kehilangan Tweek menghantuinya lagi. 

 

Tweek membalas rangkulannya. Ternyata Harlow mati disini… jiwanya berada disini, terikat untuk selama-lamanya. Tiba-tiba angin berderu kencang, mendatangkan hembusan dingin kepada Tweek dan Craig. 

 

Diantara deruan angin yang bercampur dengan Kristal salju baru, Tweek mendengar suara Harlow mendengung ditelinganya. Gadis itu berkata sambil tertawa, 

 

“I told you so.” Dan suara tawanya menghilang seraya Kristal salju itu jatuh ketanah. 

 

Tweek tersenyum sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Craig. Dia memang harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Mungkin dia akan meletakan sebuah karangan bunga didekat jalanan ini tanda penghormatan baginya…

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> Judul terambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" - Aerosmith.


End file.
